Quebraderos de cabeza
by Luliame
Summary: Porque James Sirius Potter podía con todo...Aunque tenía una "pequeña" debilidad.


**Disclaimer: El personaje principal pertenece a JK Rowling, el resto es de nuestra autoría. **

¡Hola! Bueno... Esto es un one-shot basado en nuestro fic "Una nueva época oscura". Obviamente no se ajusta a la trama de éste, pero era necesario subirlo. También subiremos alguno más sobre las parejas o cosas del pasado que podrían influir en la historia. Esperamos que os guste.

Porque James Sirius Potter podía con todo, aunque tenía una debilidad.

**Quebraderos de cabeza**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada de una fría noche de Enero. Las luces del colegio ya estaban apagadas desde hacía horas y todos los alumnos descansaban en sus camas.

¿Todos? No. Aquella noche James Potter no podía dormir.

Sus ojos oscuros miraban con atención el cielo plagado de estrellas que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, agotado.

¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña, chillona, estúpida, malcriada... Podía causarle tantos quebraderos de cabeza?

Se levantó de la cama y con todo el mal humor del mundo salió de la habitación y más tarde de la sala común.

Llevaba un pijama algo viejo, unos pantalones largos con una camiseta de su grupo de música favorito. Estaba despeinado a causa de dar vueltas en la cama y tenía los ojos cansados. Pero le daba igual, tenía que ver cómo estaba.

Recorrió los pasillos con total rapidez, los pasillos que tanto conocía de años atras. Porque James sabía donde estaba todo en aquel castillo. Él, el hijo del Harry Potter era digno hijo de su padre, y digno nieto de su abuelo. Él era intrépido, atrevido, despreocupado... Hacía lo que tenía que hacer y no importaba ni el momento, ni el lugar, ni las consecuencias. Realmente a él no le importaba nada, solo lo esencial. Y la palabra "esencial" no ofrecía un gran abanico de posibilidades... Porque ahí solo entraban su familia, sus amigos... Y ella.

Ella. Siempre tenía que ser ella. Desde que la había conocido no había un momento del día en el que su nombre no se cruzase por su mente. Pero lo que James no terminaba de entender era el por qué, porque la odiaba. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. O intentaba odiarla, que eso era lo difícil de verdad. Tampoco entendía por qué necesitaba verla a las 2 de la madrugada para saber si estaba bien.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, demasiados dolores de cabeza.

Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo cuando llegó a las mazmorras. Ya estaba ahí.

Se quedó frente a la entrada, pensativo, callado, con la mirada fija en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía ahí parado como un imbécil? ¿Por qué su orgullo no se lo permitía?

Más preguntas sin respuesta.

Se apoyó en la pared y con una mano se dedicó a revolver su rebelde cabello. Quizás ella dormía, aunque una voz interior le decía que ella no dormía precisamente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y entonces los impulsos que había tenido hacía un rato le volvieron a invadir.

Empezó a golpear la entrada con fuerza esperando a que alguien le abriese, aunque seguramente todos estarían en la cama sin enterarse de nada.

Se cansó de hacerlo, incluso le dolían las palmas de las manos. Se escurrió por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Definitivamente era un cobarde. Pero de su garganta no podía salir su nombre con facilidad. ¿Sería el orgullo? ¿El dolor? Podrían ser cientos de cosas.

Un sonido llamó su atención, alguien estaba saliendo de la sala común. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la persona que había salido de ésta.

Una chica de aspecto infantil, de muy baja estatura, con el cabello negro y ojos celestes le observaba desde arriba. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y su piel dejaba ver con más claridad que había estado llorando, incluso quedaban restos de lágrimas a la altura de su barbilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó ella con voz quebrada, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Él sintió como si le hubieran pisado el estómago.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé-Contestó con algo de amargura en la voz, que fue captada por ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque mirándose a los ojos.

Porque sí, Carrie también era orgullosa.

Porque los dos, aunque pareciesen muy diferentes, eran casi iguales.

Y su corazón les pedía abrazarse, pero su cabeza se lo impedía.

-¿Estás bien?-Soltó él como si de una explosión se tratase, de forma atropellada.

-Sí-Contestó con rapidez.

-Eso es mentira-Contraatacó él como si nada.

De nuevo hubo silencio, aunque sus cabezas trabajan intentando maquinar el próximo movimiento en aquella conversación.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas ya de ese maldito idiota de una vez por todas?-Preguntó él sin parecer rabioso, aunque obviamente lo estaba.

Porque a James no había cosa que más le enfureciese que ver a Carrie con él. Porque ese estúpido Slytherin no se merecía estar con ella y mucho menos tratarla como lo hacía. Porque aquel rubio era un cabrón con suerte. James se consideraba simplemente un cabrón, a secas.

-Supongo que porque los dos somos unos idiotas-Respondió ella en voz baja. Cerró los ojos y entonces recordó todo el daño que él le había hecho esa tarde. No entendía por qué seguía con él, aunque ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Aunque entender y saber, son dos términos diferentes.

-¿Le quieres?-Preguntó James, para después ponerse en pie.

Ella levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

Su ojos oscuros mostraban una mirada dura, inquebrantable. Pero en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos se podía apreciar la duda, lo intraquilo que estaba. El deseo de escuchar un "no".

Y Carrie no era tonta. Lo vio.

-No, no le quiero.-Respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

James se quedó atontado por la respuesta. Así que ella no le quería, solo le gustaba. Y entonces, si no le quería... ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo de esa manera?

Él dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió.

Carrie había sentido un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando él se había aproximado. Le había visto miles de veces, de cerca, de lejos. Se conocía cada palmo de su cuerpo, cada expresión de su cara, cada mirada. Pero lo que había visto en aquel momento le había parecido nuevo. Y lo nuevo le había asustado un poco.

Ella dio otro paso al frente, y así volvieron a quedar juntos.

Silencio de nuevo.

Se intercambiaban miradas intensas, diciéndose todo lo que se tenían que decir. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiados momentos perdidos, demasiadas sonrisas guardadas.

Él nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida y ella nunca tan asustada.

Estaban allí, parados. Uno frente a otro. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirarse.

Demasiado estúpido a ojos de los demás, demasiado costoso para ellos.

Sin previo aviso, él, con su dedo pulgar, secó una de las lágrimas que aun asomaba por los ojos de Carrie y que se había escapado.

Y entonces, ella subió sus pies, también descalzos, sobre los de él.

Tensión, mucha tensión.

¿Ahora qué hacían? Era bastante obvio lo que tenían que hacer, pero de nuevo la cabeza se lo estaba impidiendo.

Y así, por primera vez, su corazón habló. Habló tan fuerte y tan alto que hasta tuvieron miedo. Pero sabían que era el momento... Y se besaron.

Muchas preguntas rondaron por sus cabezas en aquel momento, todas sin respuesta. Pero al menos, éstas, no producían quebraderos de cabeza.

Y hasta aquí. ¿Algun review para nosotras T_T? Nos haría tan felices... Saluditos


End file.
